ADN Mágico
by Charalu
Summary: El ADN mágico de Hanna a cambiado; dependerá de las ojamajos salvar su vida... pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si ya nada es lo mismo?. Ubicado un par de años después de Dokkan.
1. Chapter 1

00:19

Ojamajo Doremi y sus personajes no me pertenecen; este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Espero les guste.

Capitulo I

Onpu sacudió su cabello exasperada, no podía ser que eso estuviera pasado. Ella había jurado no volver jamás a Misora… y ahora se encontraba de pie en el centro de Maho do, frente a todas las personas que jamás creyó volver a ver. Hazuki y Aiko observaban alrededor, el recibidor de Maho do seguía siendo tan acogedora como recordaban y eso les rompía el corazón. Momoko no pudo evitar sollozar sonoramente, mientras que pop permanecía con los oídos cubiertos y los ojos cerrados. La reina observo con tristeza a las brujitas que tanto bien habían hecho al mundo de la magia y se sentía como una aprovechada pero, no Abia nadie mas que pudiera llevar a cabo esa misión.

- ¡mama!.- exclamo una Hanna de 14 años al lanzarse a los brazos de Hazuki.- Hanna les extraño.- dijo para abrazar con mas fuerza a la castaña-

- ¿otra vez te convertiste en una chica mayor? … se rompieron tus cristales…- pregunto Onpu, esa era la única razón para que las llamaran ¿no?, para restaurar la magia de Hanna.

- me temo que el problema no están sencillo.- hablo de nueva cuenta la reina de las brujas.-

¿A que se refiere?.- pregunto Aiko confundida.

Creo que deberían sentarse.- y al chasquido de sus dedos 5 sillas aparecieron en el centro de maho do.- Onpu, Momoko, Aiko y Hazuki tomaron asiento mientras que pop permaneció hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Hanna corrió hacia la pequeña que no se movía ni un ápice y le abrazo con cuidado. Hanna no pretendía hacer ningún daño, ella solo las extrañaba.- Hanna si uso su magia para hacerse crecer. Mas eso lejos de ser un motivo de preocupación es uno de alivio.

¿Cómo?.- pregunto Momoko, su japonés era mucho mejor ahora.

Así es, en los últimos meses Hanna ha sido victima de diversos atentados, todos han sido contenidos. Al principio no entendíamos como podían localizarla, mas hace unos días fue que nos dimos cuenta, la frecuencia mágica de Hanna era la que delataba su ubicación.

¿pero no corre mas peligro ahora que no tiene magia?

Quien dijo que Hanna no tiene magia, interrumpió la rubia mostrando su enorme cristal que no solo había cambiado de color, sino de forma asemejando un corazón. – las 4 chicas le observaron confundidas.

No comprendo.- hablo Hazuki con voz débil.-

A pesar de que Hanna utilizo su magia para trasformarse en una versión mas adulta de ella, no ha perdido sus poderes. Mas sin embargo nos ha brindado un poco de alivio.

¿Eh?.- exclamaron las 4 chicas al mismo tiempo

Verán, cada ser mágico tiene una frecuencia que le identifica como individuo… podríamos llamarle ADN mágico. La frecuencia que ustedes solían tener difería abismalmente la una de la otra… a excepción de Pop y

Ya entendimos.- murmuro Onpu tajante, la reina le observo sorprendida para dejar salir un suspiro lleno de tristeza. Al parecer mencionar su nombre era un tabú…

Por alguna razón que no comprendemos, la frecuencia mágica de Hanna se ha transformado en otra, que no es motivo de sorpresa.

¿Por qué no es motivo de sorpresa?.- pregunto Pop temerosa, hablando por primera vez.

La frecuencia de hanna ha dejado de ser neutra y a tomado algo de ustedes.

Eso quiere decir que…

Mágicamente Hanna es su hija.- todas supieron que se referían a que todas ellas eran madres mágicas de Hanna.- y eso nos deja tranquilos. Mas sin embargo, nos vemos en la penosa necesidad de pedirles que cuiden de ella y nos hemos tomado la libertad de cambiar las circunstancias a su alrededor para que regresen a vivir a Misora, la frecuencia mágica es casi todo el tiempo una mezcla de las suyas, mas si Hanna pierde el control es probable que la frecuencia mágica vuelva a la normalidad y esos sujetos la encuentren.

¿Qué?.- exclamaron Momoko, Aiko, y Onpu, al ser las únicas que realmente habían dejado de vivir en la ciudad. Hazuki contuvo el aliento y Pop dejo salir un pequeño murmullo.

¿Qué les da el derecho a tomar esa decisión?.- grito Onpu.- ¿Quién les dijo que queremos regresar?—la comunidad mágica estaba metiendose en su vida, y no de la mejor manera… les estaban obligando a usar la magia de nuevo.

Mama, ya no me quieren…- pregunto Hanna al borde de llanto, logrando hacer reaccionar a las 5 niñas en Maho do.-

No es eso Hanna, es solo que..- Onpu mordió su labio y abrazo a Hanna que aun permanecía junto a Pop.- es verdad, somos tus mamas, debemos hacer todo para protegerte.- "aunque nos rompa el corazón".- pensaron todas a su unísono.-

Esta bien.- exclamo Aiko.- cuidaremos de Hanna, ese es el deber de sus madres.

Muy bien dicho.- exclamó Majorika.-

Gomi..ta- murmuro Pop para lanzarse a abrazar a la bruja que le sostuvo con suavidad.-

Pop, ha sido muy duro ¿verdad?- pregunto con suavidad, mientras acariciaba el cabello rozado, que tanto le recordaba a Doremi. Contuvo un par de lagrimas, aun le dolía recordar a esa brujita atolondrada… que amo como una hija. Pop, asintió lentamente. Sol-sol se acerco a su brujita y le acaricio levemente. El resto de las hadas se coloco junto a su respectiva brujita. Mayorika contuvo el aliento, no entendía como a pesar de estar rodeada de las niñas que tanto quería, podía sentirse el ambiente tan solo. Las pequeñas hadas acariciaban el rostro de su compañera. Mordió su labio, claro que sabia que faltaba… sus dos seres mágicos atolondrados… nada era igual sin ellas dos.

Chicas.- hablo la reina con suavidad mientras levantaba su mano, 5 cristales mágicos aparecieron en el centro de Maho do. Las chicas observaron las 5 esferas, preguntándose donde estaría la de esa persona. La reina movió suavemente la mano y cada uno se coloco frente a su dueña, para después transformarse en el tap de transformación que alguna vez usaron hacia 2 años. Al entrar en contacto con sus dueñas, los cristales emitieron un gran resplandor y sus dueñas se transformaron. El modelo seguía luciendo similar, pero menos infantil.

Y ahora…

Aunque los conjuros siguen siendo los mismos, su fuerza es mayor. Así que tienen que usarlos con responsabilidad.- las chicas permanecieron en silencio, todas con una pregunta en su cabeza mas ninguna se atrevió a formulara… ¿Dónde estaba el tap de Doremi?.

El centro de la habitación resplandeció fuertemente cegando a las chicas por completo.

- Ahhhh!.- grito Onpu al despertar, sostuvo su cabeza.

Estas bien, Onpu chan.- su madre le pregunto angustiada desde la puerta. La peli lavanda no respondió así que su madre corrió a su lado. Tranquila Onpu, fue solo un sueño.- le dijo con suavidad, la chica observo a su alrededor encontrándose fijamente con el cristal donde fafa le observaba con tristeza. Enterró el rostro en el pecho de su madre, no, no había sido un sueño.- shhh, tranquila Onpu.- acaricio el pelo de su hija, que al poco tiempo sucumbió al sueño.

Momoko suspiro dejándose caer en su antigua habitación en Misora, no era sorpresa que repentinamente su madre y su padre hubiesen recibido una oferta que no pudieron rechazar. Aiko se apoyo en el barandal del balcón de su nueva habitación, al menos no había regresado a vivir a esa pequeña y apretada casa.

Onpu entro siendo una fiera a su casa, no importo cuanto pataleo o grito, igual había regresado a Misora. Se observo en el reflejo de su espejo… "sin ti me habría convertido en una ídolo gruñona y fría" su propia voz resonó en su cabeza. Al final lo había hecho… - se dejo caer en su cama y Fafa se acomodo a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Ojamajo Doremi no me pertenecen. esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro.

CAPITULO I

Aquí estamos.- murmuro Aiko mientras avanzaba hacia su nueva escuela y el nuevo curso, Hanna se tomo de su mano y siguió rumbo a la escuela. al llegar a los pasillo de los salones las 5 chicas se observaron entre si, era irónico que les hubiese tocado en el mismo salón, ahora que ya no eran tan buenas amigas como antes. Yada observo sorprendido a Emily, jamás se espero que su amiga se cambiara de escuela, mas lo que mas sorprendió a algunos de los ex alumnos de Misora como Kotake, fue la aparición de todas las chicas que solían pasársela junto a Doremi. Kotake desvío la mirada, no estaba interesado en esas niñas que se habían marchado sin volver la vista atrás desde que Doremi… los pensamientos de Kotake fueron interrumpidos por la maestra que entro dando los buenos días.

- ¿Uh?.- se sacudió un poco.

Sucede algo malo.- pregunto con voz fría, a la chica que se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa de te

la presencia de la futura reina a desaparecido.- murmuro con voz neutral, sus ojos vacíos fijos en la nada.

Ya veo.- un joven de cabellos negros camino frente a la chica.- así que finalmente han ocultado su frecuencia mágica de nosotros.

No, no es eso…- murmuro la chica viendo a la nada.- su esencia a cambiado- respondió sin animo en la voz.

Ya veo… así que ya sabes a que se reduce todo esto ¿no?.- la chica asintió y cerro los ojos aunque no hacia diferencia alguna, su mundo siempre era oscuridad. Su hora final finalmente había llegado, aspiró un poco de aire y lo dejo salir suavemente, en su otra mano oprimió con fuerza el cristal mágico sintiendo su forma. El joven frente a ella coloco su mano frente a su rostro, ella levanto el suyo observándole con sus ojos carentes de vida, a pesar de que no podía ver, lo sabia… sabia lo que pasaría… la energía se reunió en la mano de su "amo" y la habitación se cubrió de luz.

Pop se levanto de pronto asustada, tirando la silla en el proceso, observo a su alrededor… por un momento había creído escuchar a… sacudió su cabeza eso no podía ser.-

Harukaze.- la voz de la profesora Seki le trajo a la realidad.- se encuentra bien?.- su tono de voz se transformo a uno preocupado al ver la palidez en la chica.

Yo… - mordió su labio, y apoyo su mano en el escritorio. Todo le estaba dando vueltas y seguramente volvería el estomago. Cubrió su boca con la mano libre y se dejo caer sobre el pupitre. La profesora corrió hacia ella asustada y le llevo a la enfermería.

El joven sacudió de sus manos el resto de magia, y observo el asiento donde solía estar esa mocosa. Finalmente su vida útil había llegado al final.

Pop, ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- le preguntaron 5 voces al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿qué hacen en mi escuela?

estamos en tu casa.- murmuro Aiko, cuando pop no llego a Mahodo, llamaron a la casa de la pelirrosa solo para encontrarse con que la chica se había desmayado.- te desmayaste en clases.-

¿qué?- quiso levantarse pero un ligero mareo la regreso a la cama.-

de seguro te has estado presionando mucho.-

no, no es eso…- murmuro sorprendiendo a las demás.- lo he visto…

what?.- exclamó Momoko.

¿A quien?.- pregunto Aiko

Bueno no lo he visto… lo e escuchado.- murmuro con la vista perdida.

Cálmate Pop, no queremos que te de otro ataque.- la pelirrosa aspiro aire y comenzó a relatar, como había estado presente… ella había estado en el lugar de esa chica que era capaz de sentir la frecuencia mágica de Hanna.

Pero eso no es posible!.- exclamo Mayorica.- ninguna bruja es capaz de sentir la frecuencia mágica de otra sin ser su madre.-

¿Que?.- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Y como es que esta chica puede hacerlo.- reclamo Aiko.

El cristal…- murmuro pop.-

Que?.- Mayorika se volvio hacia ella temiendo lo peor.-

El cristal que sostenia…- Pop observo su mano.- se sentia calido y su forma era como un frijol.- todas le observaron horrorizadas, ese cristal magico que Pop describia era el de .-

¿Mayorika que significa esto? – reclamo momoko con voz autoritaria

¿por qué esa tipa tiene el cristal de Doremi?.- pregunto Onpu molesta.

Se supone que la reina lo guardo… y que lo estaba cuidado.- exlcamo hazuki al vorde de las lagrimas, tratando de no recordar esa horrible tarde.-

Chicas, deben calmarse.- hablo lala.- y comprender a mayorika, a ella tambien le duele.- todas se observaron entre si, tu intento patetico de no recordar a doremi habia llegado a su fin.

Esta bien, Lala.- Mayorika tomo aire.- todo sucedió en el aniversario de…- mordió su labio con fuerza, todas asintieron entendían a que se refería.- algo sucedió en la bóveda donde descansan los cristales y las hadas que han perdido a su brujita.- Pop contuvo las lagrimas.- mas de 3 cristales se desvanecieron…

¿Queé?.-

Si, se desvanecieron… lo mas extraño es que fueron cristales de brujas que fallecieron en un lapso de un año.- las 6 chicas se observaron entre si.- lo que ahora me lleva a suponer que esas muertes fueron planeadas para poder atrapar a Hanna.-

No, no… negó Hanna, eso no podía ser… su mama no podía estar muerta por su culpa, Doremi solo estaba extraviada.- ¿Doremi esta… esta muerta por mi culpa?.- pregunto al borde de la histeria para salir corriendo.

¡Deténganla!.- exclamo Mayorika. Si usa su magia se altera la delatara. Las chicas se transformaron, y pusieron a dormir a Hanna chan que callo en el suelo del primer piso. Todas se acercaron a ella, dejando a Pop en su habitación.

Fin del Capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

18:58

Ojamajo doremi y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la situación en la que estan. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

Capitulo 3

¡Deténganla!.- exclamo Mayorika. Si usa su magia esta se alterara y la delatara. Las chicas se transformaron, y pusieron a dormir a Hanna chan que callo en el suelo del primer piso. Todas se acercaron a ella, dejando a Pop en su habitación.

Pop se levanto con lentitud y avanzo fuera de la habitación, era como esa tarde, su cuerpo avanzaba por su cuenta y ella no lo podía controlar. La puerta de la habitación de Doremi, se abrió con lentitud, paso saliva y entro, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y ella fue arrastrada por sus recuerdos.

La habitación se volvió luminosa, el sonido de las aves se colaba por la ventana. Se vio a si misma entrar a la habitación.

¡Doremi! Ya es tarde y tu aquí… tenemos que estar en Maho- do.- exclamo la mas pequeña. Doremi se volvió hacia ella dedicándole esa hermosa sonrisa que hacia sentir mejor a todos los que la rodeaban y dejo lo que estaba haciendo y le siguió escaleras abajo.. cubrió sus labios con las manos temblorosas mientras observaba a Doremi sonreírle tiernamente, era cierto desde que las chicas se habían ido, su relación con Doremi habia evolucionado a algo muy bello.

Por que tan feliz, tonta.- se burlo pop al cruzar la calle.- la sonrisa de Doremi se amplio y sus labios se abrieron para responderle mas la respuesta nunca llego y sin previo aviso las dos hermanas vieron a un camión a toda velocidad directo hacia ellas. Doremi se lanzo sobre pop y la cubrió con su cuerpo, las dos hermanas rodaron calle abajo.

¡Doremi, POP!.- grito Hazuki y Onpu (que estaba de visita en la ciudad) que vieron todo desde colina abajo. Las chicas llegaron corriendo a donde se encontraban las dos niñas. La mano de Doremi sostenía con fuerza la espalda de pop. Onpu tomo su tap con fuerza, debía sanarlas, que importaba si era magia prohibida. Hazuki la detuvo.

¿Doremi chan?.- pregunto Ompu al acercarse a las dos chicas, un adulto la detuvo.-

No la muevas, la ambulancia debe llegar pronto.-

Todo fue en cámara lenta, para cuando llego la ambulancia. Doremi habia muerto. Pop observo el cuarto de su hermana… hacia dos años que no entraba ahí, camino lentamente.

Pop.- Mayorika hablo a su espalda.

¿Por que mi hermana?.- le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.-

Sabes porque… nadie mas que Doremi tenia un lazo tan fuerte con Hanna. – la pequeña pop se abrazo así misma con fuerza. Mayorika le abrazo suavemente.

¿Dónde estoy?.- pregunto viendo a la nada, ya no sabia cuando tenia los ojos abiertos o cerrados.- estoy muerta.-

no…- murmuro la voz de una chica.-

¿Quien eres?.- le pregunto a esa voz.

No me recuerdas.- le pregunto.-

No.-

Soy el hada que dormía en el cristal.-

Oh… ¿por qué me salvaste?.- le pregunto con voz vacía.- mi utilidad habia terminado.

Porque no podía dejarte morir… no puedo cargar con dos muertes en mi espalda.- le respondió viéndola fijamente.

No entiendo.- le respondió.- debiste dejarme morir. Soy quien uso el cristal de tu amada bruja para acabar con esa bebe, al menos obtendrías una satisfacción.- una especie de sonrisa se apropio de sus labios. Dodo observo a la chica frente a ella fijamente.

¿Qué tanto me miras?.¿Acaso buscas un parecido con tu antigua dueña?.- se burlo.

no, Doremi murió hace 2 años.- le respondió con frialdad.- ¿Cómo sabes que te veo?.- pregunto con curiosidad.

Puedo sentir esas cosas.- le respondió mientras avanzaba.

¿A donde vas?.- le pregunto Dodo.

Lejos de ti, no te necesito.-

Si no me necesitas entrégame el cristal.- le hablo con voz sombría. La chica de cabello morado le observo" con esos ojos fríos.

Claro.- le arrojo el cristal, Dodo lo atrapo y le analizo con cuidado. ¿por qué habia dejado de brillar? En las manos de esa niña, el cristal resplandecía y mantenía su color rosado, pero en las de ella… perdía la vida.

¿Por qué?.- pregunto al aire.- ¡espera!

¿Que quieres hada molesta?.- le hablo con voz neutra.

¿Qué hiciste con la magia de Doremi?. ¡Damela!.

No.- le respondió.- te di el cristal.

Pero su magia… donde esta su magia.- la mano de la chica resplandeció color rosa.- tu la tienes!.- la chica le ignoro y avanzo alejándose del hada.

Deja de seguirme.- hablo con voz fría

No,- la peli morado le dio la espalda y continuo su camino.-

Déjame en paz.

No, no lo haré hasta que me devuelvas la magia de Doremi-

Pierdes tu tiempo, no te daré la magia.- le respondió.

Entonces me quedare con tigo.- le dijo tomando la mano de la chica.

¿Cual es tu nombre?.- la chica permaneció en silencio.

No te importa.

No lo sabes.- le pregunto con burla.

No.- le respondió sin sentimiento alguno.

Te llamare Doris.- le dijo con alegría.

En realidad prefiero Mary.- le respondió con voz neutra.-

¿Así que estas aceptando mi compañía?.- Dodo le vio confundida.

No voy a poder deshacerme de ti o ¿si?—le dijo con seriedad y sin expresión alguna.

Nop.- rió Dodo mientras le seguía. – se donde puedes vivir sin problema alguno.

Fin del capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo

¿Doremi?.- murmuro Hazuki antes de caer inconciente en la entrada de Maho, ocasionando una

Dodo.- Murmuro la chica de los bombones, su voz no sonaba para nada como la de Doremi. De hecho era un tanto seria.

¿Dodo?.- pregunto Aiko, al ver como la Doremi de 12 años desaparecía para dar paso a la pequeña hada rosada

Es Dodo.- exclamo Momoko borrando su sonrisa, se sintió tonta ¡claro que se trataba de Dodo! Avanzó con rapidez recibiendo a la pequeña hada entre sus brazos.- ¿cómo es que…

Esta aquí?.- respondió una voz vacía en la entrada de Maho-do.- ¿este es el lugar seguro del que hablabas?- Momoko y Aiko observaron anonadadas a la chica de cabellos violetas y ojos vacíos fijos en la nada.- no es mas que un lugar ruidoso… nos vemos.- hablo dando media vuelta pero pop se estrello contra ella.

¡Auch!- grito pop.- eso me dolio.-

oug.- fue la queja silenciosa de la chica que yacía tirada en el suelo.

Lo siento.- exclamo pop, que le extendió la mano a la chica, para después retirarla avergonzada. La chica era ciega, así que no dudo en tomarle suavemente por el hombro y le ayudo a incorporarse.

Dodo, ¿quien es ella?—pregunto Momoko observando fijamente a la pequeña Hada, hacia tanto que no la habia visto. Y habia tantas diferencias, como el brillo de sus ojos, el resplandor que la rodeaba también se habia opacado. Y la extraña seriedad, ahora hablaba fluidamente, ni siquiera sol sol lo hacia. Su compañera elaboraba frases muy sencillas como las de un pequeño niño de 4 años. Y dodo, estaba hablando como un adulto. Quizás perder a Doremi le habia hecho crecer apresuradamente.

Ella es… la persona que usaron para encontrar a Hanna.- les confeso de pronto.

¡Tu!.- exclamo Aiko con odio se lanzo hacia la chica, que logro esquivarla con facilidad.- ¿Cómo?.- observo el cuerpo de la chica resplandecer rosado.

No la lastimes- exclamo Dodo. No sabia como podía reaccionar la magia de Doremi… ¡que tal y se desvanecía en la nada! Eso no lo podía permitir… seria admitir que Doremi ya no formaba parte de este mundo y que su memoria se desvanecería en la nada.

Pero, Dodo.- hablo Momoko.

Ella no tenia otra opción mas que buscar a Hanna.—la defendió, sabia, que no debía… pero no podía condenar todo el amor que Doremi sintió por Hanna.

Cuando la esencia de esa chica cambio.—hablo la chica obviando el hecho de que la "persona" que debía estar mas molesta con ella, era quien la defendia.

El intento asesinarte.- murmuro pop observando fijamente a la chica. Que asintió lentamente.

¿Como lo sabes?- le pregunto genuinamente curiosa, esa voz le removía algo en su memoria.

Yo lo vi.- murmuro sorprendiendo a la chica, que cerro los ojos por unos segundos. Para después abrirlos era la hermana de la dueña del cristal mágico, era por eso que la habia visto. Desvío la mirada, ahora por algún giro extraño del destino ella se encontraba en el lugar donde seguramente resguardaban a la futura reina. Tal vez podía avisarle a su "amo" y… "el te cree muerta, no le importas a nadie… por que no tienes a nadie" se burlo su propia conciencia. Era verdad.

No podemos dejar que se quede o ¿si?.- murmuro Aiko a Momoko.

No se, pero podría sernos de utilidad.—respondió Momoko tan directa como siempre.

Tu crees.—respondió Aiko insegura, le dolía mucho que Doremi no estuviera con ella… gracias a la "atolondrada" brujita, sus papas se habían reconciliado e inclusive vivía con su abuelo.

Si… a ella le entregaron el cristal de Doremi, lo que me lleva a pensar que hay otros secuaces usando los cristales de las brujas que… Además con ella aquí podemos usar la magia estelar.- se interrumpió a si misma.-

¿Que?.- exclamo Aiko visiblemente dolida.-

No estoy diciendo que ella suplantara a Doremi, es solo el cristal de Doremi esta tan lleno de amor por Hanna que por eso esta chica era capaz de sentirlo.— exclamo Momoko, ella misma se sentia un poco asqueada por lo que acababa de decir, pero, tampoco podía permitirse perder a Hanna… y sabia que Doremi les agradecería desde donde quiera que estuviera cuidar de su querida hija.

Ella tiene razón.- murmuro Mayorika, que habia escuchado la conversación en silencio.-

Crees… -

Si -

Oye tu, Mary. – la chica movió su rostro en dirección de Dodo. – te puedes quedar aquí. Pero ahora serás una ojamajo, y estaras bajo la tutela de Mayorika.-

¿Que? ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?—le respondio indignada.-

Por que salve tu vida.- hablo Dodo.- me lo debes.

No pedí que lo hicieras.- murmuro sorprendiendo a las chicas.- mi hora ya habia llegado y tu te entrometiste…- le respondió con odio en la voz.- Dodo bajo la mirada avergonzada, era cierto que se habia entrometido.

No dejes que te engañe Dodo.- exclamo Momoko.- tu hiciste lo correcto.

Es verdad.- además tu no querías morir… te aferraste a mi cristal con fuerza.- le reclamo, todas observaron al a chica sorprendidas.- rogabas sobrevivir.

Tal vez tengas razón- confeso.- pero tampoco podía revelarme a él.

El ya no existe… ahora debes escucharme a mi.- le dijo Dodo.- yo salve tu vida.- murmuro, el cuerpo de la chica resplandeció un poco.

Como diga amo.- murmuro la chica antes de caer inconciente.-

¿Qué paso?—exclamo Aiko.

O no, otra desmayada.- murmuro lala. Recordándoles que hazuki aun permanecía inconciente en suelo.

¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Onpu, al ver el letrero de Maho – do. Que decía cerrado.

Hazuki se desmayo.- murmuro pop, sin despegar la vista de Mary.

¿Quien es ella?.- pregunto con frialdad. Dodo la vio con tristeza, era cierto… sin Doremi sus amigas habían cambiado mucho, la dulce Onpu se habia convertido en una persona muy fría y cerrada.

Ella es…- el rostro de Onpu se transformo en uno lleno de ira, al escuchar quien era la chica. Su rostro se puso rojo y se dispuso a despertar a esa chica y decirle unas cuantas cosas. La mano de Majorika en sus hombros le calmaron.

Será mejor que no hagas una escena, sabes debido al shock Hanna ha olvidado todo lo referente a esto. – Onpu asintió lentamente, era cierto… cuando Hanna despertó no recordaba de lo que habían estado hablando minutos antes.

¿por qué se desmayo? – pregunto Sodo confundida.-

esta chica, tiene una maldición…- murmuro Majorika. Todos se observaron entre si.- todavía no se muy bien, pero creo que tu la activaste y se reprogramo. Debemos esperar a que se despierte para ver como reacciona. Onpu suspiro y ayudo a Aiko a incorporar a Hazuki, toda la información en su cabeza revolucionaba a mil por hora.

Fin del capitulo


End file.
